


[OA] 迁徙

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [12]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 一个关于等待的故事。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	[OA] 迁徙

迹部反复做着同一个梦。无尽的蝉鸣攀附在树荫里，铁丝网的影子歪倒在网球场。阳光把地面晒成一片白，空气几乎快被蒸出清水。背后渗出了汗，他还是在球场不断来回跑动，黄色绒面的小球笔直地飞向墙壁。弹回来的小球穿过空隙，落在草地上摩擦出焦痕，他握着球拍的五指捏紧了拳头。

不甘心的包袱压在胸口，他的自主练习更像是一场赌气，在把小球无数次抛起的过程里纾解不快。大概是输掉重要的比赛吧，毕竟他总是坚持要把胜利握入手中，无法带领这支队伍走向顶点，就把对自己的失望发泄在向后拉开的球拍。这条路从来都很孤独，小时候就学会把所有的苦闷吞进肚子里，一个人跌倒爬起后再次不回头地向前走，唯独努力和汗水不会把欺骗作为回应。

但他分明听到接近的脚步声，模糊的影子由远及近地放大，回头却看不清那少年的面庞。这人可真讨厌，偏偏在自己最狼狈的时候出现，一定是非常不识好歹的家伙。迹部认定了这样的结论，还甩开了对方伸过来的手。那少年却也有莫名的执着，在僵持不下的局面里没有退让的意思，而且露出了共情的表情。

那少年上前一步把他的手团在掌心，不自觉压低半边的眉毛。奇妙地，硬纸团般的情绪被抚平展开，心房的各面墙壁重新刷上平静。他收起了最后的倒刺，四周竖起的高墙也慢慢消失，面对少年劝慰的话语打开封闭的通道。仿佛流失了全部力气，两人最后并排坐在场地上，各自往喉咙里灌下了半瓶矿泉水。季节独有的闷热扑面而来，却同时感到了前所未有的清凉。

光线在空气里摇晃，棉花糖般的白云掠过头顶。

“早上好。”

层层拨开睡梦里的朦胧，迹部分辨出咫尺之外忍足的脸。方才的问候留下轻微的耳鸣，断档的记忆依然空空如也。迹部看见忍足鼻尖上的白色绒毛，以及他眼眶下方浓重的阴影。触感神经在重启中恢复运作，他后知后觉意识到自己一条手臂压着忍足，严重限制了这人的活动范围。

下一秒他回忆起忍足并不属于这里，猛地从床铺里坐了起来。迹部下意识地低头确认自己和忍足的情况，发现线索并未指向暧昧的答案。忍足的衬衣一路严密地扣到顶，完全没正儿八经就寝休息的样子，倒更像午休时间办公室里争分夺秒的小憩，披上白大褂便能变回公共场合的忍足医生。淡淡的酒味漫进鼻腔里，迹部若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。

“不要露出潜了我的表情。”忍足无奈地解释，“你昨儿喝多了，打电话命令我过来，来了后拧着我不让走。”

迹部的视线移向床边，高脚玻璃杯和醒酒器一齐倒在羊毛地毯里，长颈大肚子的醒酒器里还残存少量紫红色的液体。他勉强找回支离破碎的记忆片段，前段时间生意场上的事情闹得心烦意乱，如同过去无数个日夜一样在家独自喝闷酒，酒精消除了平时的种种顾虑，带他的手指按下通讯录里那个熟悉的号码。

大概是从小养成的本能，眼前这个人能让他轻易放下所有防备，也不是想听忍足特意说点什么缓解不痛快，单单看着那张脸就好像温柔的大海涌进来心里，填平各处深浅不一的坑坑洼洼，琢磨起来和充电的原理差不多。

他实在记不清后面的展开，但却回忆起内心的烦躁似乎被平静取而代之。忍足的气息接近了，连带身上若有似无的草药味，酒精灌进脑袋后一切都变得昏昏沉沉起来，光看到对方一张一合的嘴唇，却在画面里听不到任何声音。他被半哄半劝塞进被窝里，下意识地扣住忍足意图离开床铺的手腕，好像抓住那根救命的稻草。乱绵绵的力道使不上劲儿，忍足指尖的凉意是他陷入黑暗前的最后触觉。

迹部用拇指揉着额角，自知在这桩事上理亏三分没有反驳的余地，阳光也刺得他眯起了眼睛。忍足的视线盯着迹部的侧脸，眼底闪过一丝转瞬即逝的情绪，缺乏立场的担忧被克制地压了下去，更不用提想帮他揉一揉缓解宿醉的念头。迹部的鼻梁上停着一段光亮，忍足不由自主地回想起了昨晚他孩子般的睡脸，薄纱般的月光将他的脸庞和身体都染上白雾。

那一刻纱帘在背后慢慢摇动，忍足从短暂的失神之中抽离出来，却在企图逃离的时候被迹部反抓住手腕，直到他们的手指毫无约束力地勾在一起。月光在地毯里移动半寸，他分明听到迹部朦胧地说：“侑士，你不要走。”

那句请求像是一声叹息，一个字一个字刻在他的血管里。这着实不太公平——他拒绝不了迹部，况且追究过去无关紧要的种种，俩人离开和留下的立场也反了。

忍足苦涩地压低了嘴角，清晨的阳光笼罩了一层迷离的色彩。他背过身去，如此迹部便看不到这张扑克脸微妙的表情变化。忍足将自己装进外衣裤里，皮带搭扣在空气里碰撞出清脆的声响。他扯了个借口离开房间，阖上的卧室门挡住了后面迹部审视的目光，昨晚摸黑没看清的走廊和楼梯显出原貌。

他是第一次来迹部的住所，以前这个地址不过是通讯录里的文字符号。这座房子比想象中简朴，不比迹部本宅的装修风格奢华至极。屋内没有佣人打理的痕迹，忍足在拉开冰箱门后更加确认这点，每层分格虽然填了不少东西，大多数都擦在过期边缘，几个封了保鲜膜的三明治夹在中间。

忍足皱起半边眉毛，好不容易拣出仍在保质期内的半袋面包，丢进面包机里烤成金黄色。鸡蛋砸在煎锅里发出滋滋声，微波炉里也飘出了热牛奶的香味。忍足把就地取材的早餐逐一端上桌，洗漱完毕的迹部已经在对面落座，换回了平日无懈可击的大爷样儿，先前露出的破绽消失得无影无踪。他交叠起两条长腿，全然对此情此景习以为常的样子，低头优雅地用刀叉切开盘内的煎蛋。

“你搬出本宅住了？”忍足不动声色地问。

“嗯。”迹部端起牛奶喝了一口，“我自己的主意，老爷子也乐意。”

忍足在报纸上看到过媒体的揣测，迹部为自证实力在本家之外另起炉灶，说起来他的父亲也是从证券公司底层苦干上来的，坐上总经理的位置后终于赢得了祖父的承认。迹部从小敬慕父亲，坚信想要的东西要自己握入手中，也认不坐吃山空的死理。空空荡荡的冰箱得到合理的解释，迹部大约连佣人都没带过来，将自力更生贯彻到了方方面面。

“能照顾好自己？”

迹部挑起半边眉毛，“你什么意思？”

忍足没有和迹部争论的打算，反正他看得到问题的答案和事态的发展。迹部行事有着自己的执念，即使撞了那堵南墙也只会描绘成预料之中的豆腐，在忍足眼里这些都是可爱的优点，让他想起迹部小时候对着从未见过的杯面发出困惑和惊叹，以及初次体验平民交通工具在电车进站口掏出一叠信用卡的经历。他那时在心里吐槽这家伙果然还是小朋友，却忽视了自己也同为初中小屁孩的事实。

“经常在外面吃吧。”忍足意有所指地说。

“应酬呗，你不也懂。”迹部慢悠悠地往面包上涂黄油，“最近新的业务线刚刚起步，老爷子躲报表后面盯着业绩呢。况且这段时间我不常在东京，下周的行程现在都没准信，这里也就随便歇个脚。”

忍足垂下眼睛，煎蛋边缘摊得有点焦。迹部和他是两种不同模式的繁忙，一个在无数次的航班起降中模糊了时差和地点的概念，一个困在白色巨塔里不停周旋于诊疗和科研之间。迹部上季度刚从欧洲分公司调回来，在空中度过的时间却不降反升，没有昨晚那通突如其来的电话，忍足根本不会知道他在东京。某种程度上这倒十分符合他们一直以来的相处方式。

“——只是歇脚的话，我那里也可以？”

迹部抬起眼皮，看到忍足灯光下认真的神情。

忍足曾经有过挂MSN的习惯。即时通讯刚兴起那会儿，越洋交流第一次被贴上便利的标签，极大降低了邮件和电话的距离感。忍足的好友列表里迹部处于置顶的位置，最常见的状态是离开以及忙碌，或者干脆是灰色的头像。忍足对于地球那端的生活很陌生，但笃定迹部在新环境里也如鱼得水，较真起来度过童年时光的英国更像他的第一故乡，日本反过来成了短暂停留的岛屿。

当初没人对迹部回英国读高中感到意外，忍足并不是例外。但他确实在一瞬之间感到了失落，自嘲在迹部身后那个位置呆出了安逸，进而怀念起越过这个人肩膀看到的愉悦风景。过去不计其数的夜晚里，他们把拨通对方的号码当成了习惯，归结起来对话也没有明确的意义。MSN是条件反射的延续，每条拖延的回复都情有可原，却仍然促使对话框里敲下的字多了犹豫。

迹部留学时回日本不算频繁，但每次回来必定张罗正选们的同窗会。忍足高中为备考医大退出了网球社团，和昔日同伴碰面的次数少之又少。他坐在角落里默默看大家折腾，偶尔在岳人和宍户的拌嘴中担任和稀泥的角色。慈郎一睡着就歪倒在他的膝盖上，忍足颇为苦恼地看着腿部多出的挂件，像收拾衣服一样小心翼翼地把慈郎的脑袋挪到靠枕上。

光点飘进漆黑的瞳孔里，忍足回头发现迹部坐到了自己旁边，寿喜锅的白色雾气糊了平光镜片，迹部的嘴角展开一个神采飞扬的笑容。他们顺畅地开始了叙旧的过程，忍足端着的架子很快被迹部拆了个干净，对话推进的轨迹非常自然。迹部询问忍足休息日的安排，大咧咧地让他抽出时间陪自己。他们由此能够分享一个周末，在迹部包场的放映厅里观看最新上映的爱情电影，迹部对着忍足睫毛上的光亮嘲笑他还是老样子，忍足不好意思地接过他递来的纸巾。

他们形成了心照不宣的默契，鲜少在分处地球两端的时候联系，但每次迹部回来二人都能毫无隔阂地相见，以久别重逢的老友身份。这份关系的主动权算起来在迹部那里，他是拨动重启按钮的关键，忍足也欣然被动给予回应。这种相处模式从少年延续到成年，构成了一种巧妙维持的平衡，谁也不会主动去破坏。

忍足这个人其实很矛盾，身上兼具应时出现的浪漫和理性。他对事物和人群保持自我定义的安全距离，总是云淡风轻地站在旁观者的位置，想法和情感都藏在了插上门栓的心门之后。但他同时非常念旧，身处异乡多年不改口音和饮食，许多旧东西被整齐存在收纳盒里。忍足会放任虚构的爱情故事带走自己的克制，露出和公共场所截然相反的表情，然而重要的人生抉择从来都由理性支配，在周到的分析权衡中得出最优结论。

他曾经说自己想做一只鸟，无拘无束地游历这个世界。忍足说完把视线移向澄澈的天空，被身旁的迹部笑着揽了一把肩膀。他后来规矩地在志愿书的方格里写下医学院，在同样的天台确认了迹部留学海外的消息。当时迹部重提那个白日梦的片段，戏谑地说他果然还是只做最安全的选项。忍足背靠在栏杆上，轻飘飘的风吹起了他的刘海。“也许吧。”他扬起下巴说。

迹部生来属于顶点的位置，带领追随他的众人往更高更远处去。季节移形，候鸟迁徙，迹部才是那只飞向广阔天空的鸟，张开翅膀去拥抱远方和梦想。忍足反而成了留在原地踏步的人，包括那句最终没有机会得到回应的告解。

——我有一个和谁都没有说过的秘密，你愿意听吗？

“迹部？”

推开卧室的门成扇形，忍足穿过摊在地上的大尺寸行李箱，到达床头后拧亮那盏昏黄的小灯。半颗金色的脑袋埋在被窝里，发尾还沾着未干的水珠。迹部嘟囔着背离光源的方向，在被子下面呈现弯曲的形状。忍足看到他半截露出来的睡衣，哭笑不得地发现那是自己上周刚淘来的便宜货。

自打忍足餐桌上脱口而出的反问之后，迹部毫不客气地把反客为主发挥到了极致。他拖着行李箱敲响忍足公寓的门，把自己的物品填进卧室和卫生间，连衣柜里都混入玫瑰香水的味道。迹部完全不介意空间的狭小，反而对低矮的床铺以及客厅的被炉产生了兴趣，在和年纪不相符的好奇探索中自得其乐。

迹部在东京的时间不固定，每次到来也不会事先打招呼。他手里拿着忍足的复制钥匙，下飞机后通常直接来到这间医院附近的公寓，淋浴房的热水从头顶浇下来，长途旅程的倦意一点点被驱散。虽然迹部和长期住客相去甚远，忍足还是把他的常用物品在家里备了一份。迹部对忍足的廉价家居服情有独钟，俩人身材差不多衣服换着穿也尺寸合适，价值不菲的真丝睡衣在衣橱里受了冷落。

“晚上吃乌冬还是咖喱饭？不知道你要来，冰箱里也没存太多食材。”忍足调暗床头灯的亮度，盘算着周末超市采购前的二人食菜谱。

“……乌冬。”迹部含糊地说，裹着皱巴巴的被子翻了个身，“都行。”

忍足答应说知道了。他挑出行李箱里迹部的脏衣服，顺手扔进角落里的洗衣筐。微弱的灯光映在墙壁上，房间的门被轻手轻脚地带上了。开放式厨房升起蒸腾的热气，乌冬沉进木鱼花和海带熬制的汤底里。忍足从小在厨房里给妈妈和惠里奈打下手，做饭之于他发展成了一种兴趣爱好，在这个过程里大脑彻底放空什么都不用想，专注于菜品的色泽变化和锅碗瓢盆的声音。

平时医院的工作榨干了忍足的精力，分门别类的密封保鲜盒成为了冰箱里常见的风景线，迹部的到访却总能让他给做饭套上冠冕堂皇的借口，心甘情愿地揽下了伺候这位大爷的重任。迹部明面上对每一道饭菜不置可否，但借宿期间一向没有外食的意思，大小碗碟在饭后也一干二净，间接表明了对食物味道的认可。忍足有时想迹部不过是吃多了山珍海味，寡淡的家常菜也蒙上了新鲜感的滤镜，就像初中学园祭来吃他摊位的章鱼烧一样。二人推杯换盏的饭桌常让忍足没有实感，等人真正拖行李箱离开又感到了怅然所失。

洗衣机完成了又一轮的运作，余热覆盖在玻璃门的表面。迹部熟练地从卧室找来厨房，抱着胳膊和锅内沸腾的乌冬对望，两只耳朵里都塞着无线耳机，播音女声在耳道进出后没留下零星半点的痕迹。他的余光扫过忍足的侧脸，观察光线如何在有棱有角的地方变化，把比记忆里更加美化的五官归于雾气。

“这次打算呆多久？”忍足突然问。

“嗯？”迹部停顿了半秒，“三周吧。”

“欧洲的业务谈下来了？前几天新闻里看着你了。”

“你还关注财经新闻？”迹部爽朗地笑起来。

“食堂电视公屏播放。再说，报纸头条都被你占了。”

迹部满意地“哼”了一声，看忍足把一碗冷水倒进锅里，浮起的白色泡沫沉入了水面。他并非对这种相处方式没有包袱，在那扇侧面脱漆的门前站定时也会感到不确定，比如那把复制钥匙是否还能契合进锁孔，推开门后是否多出了意料之外的改变，所幸这些一闪而过的担忧从未被应验。老实说忍足是他唯一的干扰变量，本不应该存在的多余情绪通通上头，回归方程得不出假设中稳定的显著性。

忍足总是被动包容和接纳他，但迹部并不觉得自己掌握了主动权，更不明白怎么给俩人的关系下定义。某种意义上忍足才是主导的那方，迹部被这个扑朔迷离的想法绊倒了。他很少在情感方面进行深思熟虑，爱好喜恶都是干脆利落的一锤子买卖，为人处事也秉承着类似的原则，触及忍足相关的部分却变成一个没有答案的谜题，这个异常的麻烦始终吸引着他。

忍足在晚饭时话不多，光是附和迹部的滔滔不绝。他们在对话模式中扮演各自的角色，忍足极为自然地捧着得意洋洋的迹部，眼神和脑电波构成一个两人专属的磁场。但迹部捕捉到了忍足某几秒的走神，直觉告诉他这是忍足心里有事的表现。迹部搅了搅碗里的面汤，他对这种情况的忍足没有任何办法，只有等待这匹中年狼崽主动打开心门，值得庆幸的是他对忍足一直保有耐心。

晚上忍足冲完澡出来，洗发水的味道在房间里若隐若现。迹部枕着靠垫在沙发里玩手机，膝盖上盖着一条深色毛毯。忍足蹲下来收拾茶几上的论文资料，湿漉漉的头发挂在耳后。他的神情很认真，睫毛垂下来梳出线状的阴影，唇色反出通透的光泽。迹部越过手机屏幕看忍足，某些温暖的东西通过血管蔓延开来，恍惚间过去几个月的怀念找到了具象化的画面。

迹部从沙发里支起身子，落地灯的光落在忍足的后背，方才屋内难以言明的光景也随之慢下来。他动了动两片嘴唇，没来得及酝酿完毕合适的措辞，心里流动的情感就被外力打断了。忍足从文件里抽出一张表格，犹豫着塞进了迹部的手里。窗外隐约传来火车的汽笛声，一瞬间有种宣言般的错觉。

迹部低下头，看到了援外志愿书的字样。

忍足不是一时兴起提交的援外申请。这个模糊的想法早在心里扎根，战区援外的机会只是一个催化剂。他这些年在大学医院很顺利，不仅从实习开始就深受第一外科教授赏识，而且和医局同事维持着礼貌的点头之交。他能得到最好的资源和机会，可以效仿父亲走过的路往上爬，但忍足认为自己被这座白色巨塔困住了，或者这只是一个遮掩其他什么的借口。

他长大的过程里循规蹈矩，从小就和谦也玩扮医生的游戏，装模作样地披上父亲的白大褂，睁大眼睛观察镜子里变了样的自己。从医是父亲和忍足共同的期许，他从未后悔过这条职业道路选择，作为优等毕业生进入大学附属医院，在无影灯下拿手术刀给生命重新注入希望，扎进病历和论文里破解人类未知的命题。但他当然有过妥协，选择呆在心脏外科的舒适区之内，遥遥望向儿科病区拖着输液瓶的孩子们，在交叉会诊上提供力所能及的建议和帮助。

正如迹部的评价，他永远只做最稳妥的选项。忍足自认不缺乏改变的勇气，多数时候却被过剩的精密计算拖了后腿。他和迹部的关系也是一场困局，小心翼翼地珍惜陪在迹部身边屈指可数的日子，把满腔的真心都以隐蔽方式给了出去。他们没有判明过这份关系的性质，更多是对这个人精神上的依赖。

他们是最好的朋友和知己，忍足潜意识里对这个推论已经心满意足，却仍在贪得无厌和患得患失中挣扎。援外通知让他下定决心选择承担别的后果，把逃离现状的内核包装起来，简直和迟到的青春叛逆期一样好笑。忍足第一次屈从了自私的那面，拉着简单的行李坐上了前往未知的飞机。巨大的羽翼在空中展开，他透过舷窗注视着不断缩小的城市，鱼鳞般的灯火在瞳孔里摇曳。

忍足的工作地点在战区难民营，营地本身规模不算大，帐篷支起的小诊所为当地上千难民提供有限的医疗服务。空气里弥漫着令人反胃的味道，来自各国的医护人员说着口音各异的英语，有时必要交流还需要依靠肢体语言。忍足刚落地报到就被推上了手术台，用仅有的简陋器械修补孩子的身体，宣布手术结束的时候才发现汗水早已浸湿后背，后知后觉的低血糖差点让他没站稳。

工作给忍足的身体和心理都带来了挑战，每天见到大量等待救治的病人，饥瘦的孩子怯生生地躲在母亲后面，拥挤的病床上躺着缺胳膊少腿的老人。作为人类的渺小被无限放大，只有不断工作才能缓解无力感。收工时忍足会凝望天边的落日余晖，村庄的一房一瓦都反射出霞光，美得让人情不自禁屏住了呼吸。孩子们在干瘪的土地上欢快跳舞，他的大脑在这片虚幻的景色里放空了。

忍足在空闲时会去附近的学校，说是学校其实有些勉强，教室里的黑板不久前被爆炸的余波震成了半截，学生们坐在废墟棚子里认真听老师比比画画。学校周围拉起了铁丝网，木板钉成的简易课桌架在中间，赶鸭子上架的老师本身能教孩子的知识就有限。当地语言听多了也能掌握初步的门道，小朋友们仰起脸展开明亮的笑容，忍足摸了摸孩子脏兮兮的头发。

闪着光的眼睛只是苦难的表象。忍足见到了无数绝望承受战争的孩子，呈现超越成年人的韧性，恐惧成为了他们生活不可剥离的一部分。营地门口有一条颠簸的泥路，是当地家庭逃离故土的必经之路。不会走路的孩子趴在父亲怀里，向门口的忍足医生望过去，眼里全是逆来顺受的平静。心脏附近的血管拧了一下，忍足再也没有忘记那个眼神。

他和同事一起住在破烂的院子里，小虫在窗户的木框里张牙舞爪。同屋的是一个胡子拉碴的欧洲小伙，在营地主要负责财务和翻译工作，和人打交道时充满热情和好奇。村庄里没有手机信号和网络，他们总要学会在漫漫长夜里推进和室友的对话。小伙在营地作为志愿者服务了三五年，毫无保留地向忍足介绍生活的注意事项，轻描淡写地带过自己以前遭遇的险境。

“什么把你带来了这里？”小伙咧开嘴笑。

忍足摇了摇头，“很难说。”

“没关系，大家总能在这里找到答案。”他用手在空中比划，“你得备一包紧急物资，睡袋、手电、压缩饼干之类的，必要时刻背起来就能往外跑。”

“别紧张，这种情况不常见，我这些年也就碰上过一次撤离。我们所处的地区有停火协定，但以防万一嘛。”他抬手指向窗外深蓝色的夜空，“晚上可能会看见远方炸弹引出的火光，那群混蛋。”忍足听出了小伙的咬牙切齿。

忍足很快习惯了这里的环境，伴着午夜时分的轰炸声也能安然入眠。他把晚上的时间安排给了读书，偶尔也和手舞足蹈的欧洲小伙聊上两三句，这个话多的室友总有说不完的故事。两人混了几个月的脸熟之后，小伙已经讲完了自己交往过的所有姑娘，还大方地告诉忍足营地里解决动物需求的方法。忍足耸了耸肩膀表示不感兴趣，他听说过营地里你情我愿的固定伴侣，也不可避免听见过院子里微弱的声音。小伙用手势示意明白忍足的意思，嘴角扬起了善意的弧度。

“你在家乡有爱人吗？”他问。

“我不知道。”忍足老实答。

“除了你的国籍之外，我对你几乎一无所知。东亚人都这么不爱说话吗？”小伙托起了腮帮子，“你别误会，我只是觉得你看上去像有很重要的人。”

他乡月光如玉，忍足沉吟着合上了手里的书本。

迹部没有搬离忍足的公寓，哪怕厨子已经跑到了联系困难的地球另一端。他懒得把东西搬回独居的别墅，在这间小公寓里也住出了莫名其妙的感情，接送上下班的司机自然不敢多嘴过问。忍足的日常用品全部留在原处，卫生间的镜子里两支牙刷朝向相反的方向，半管平价洗面奶在其余高档男士护肤品里格外显眼。厨房里的冰箱又一次失去了秩序，茶几上无人翻阅的电影期刊堆成了小山。迹部自嘲被忍足提高了期望的阈值，比如深夜加班时出现的夜宵和热牛奶。

工作重心逐渐转移回了日本，迹部在东京的居住时间越来越长，却一次都没动过搬家的念头。这间狭小的公寓让他生出家的感情，进而回忆起了小时候第一次到忍足家的借宿。当时俩人在屋内熬夜看温网决赛，裹着毯子坐在地毯里吃忍足捏的金枪鱼饭团，为防止隔壁惠里奈的投诉刻意压低了电视声音，谁知二人在观赛期间制造的噪音还是被不耐烦地敲了墙壁。

看完后忍足腾出唯一的床铺让迹部睡，自己则在屋中央打了个敷衍的地铺。迹部意犹未尽地和忍足继续讨论比赛，大手一挥表示下次带他到伦敦去看现场，坐在贵宾席里吃必配的奶油草莓，说不定还有和选手赛前私下切磋的机会。忍足捏着被角欣然答应，同时不自觉地吸了吸鼻子。迹部立刻不说话了，锐利的视线扫过裹在地铺里的忍足。

“你上来睡。”他不高兴地命令。

忍足乖顺地爬进了被窝，两个人挤在狭窄的床铺里。清洗过的被褥散发出好闻的味道，迹部看到面前忍足放大的脸，他的睫毛又长又密，眉间的杂毛修理得十分干净，薄光映亮了漆黑的瞳孔，完全没有平时精明的天才样子。两束呼吸交错在一起，迹部的心跳发生了微妙的变化，不小心碰到了忍足冰凉的手指。

迹部皱起了眉毛，听到忍足的声音落在耳侧，“……抱歉，我低血压。”

“真麻烦啊。”迹部握住忍足的指尖，用力搓了搓。这样是不是好一点，他自言自语道，更紧地抓住了忍足的手。两颗心脏在胸腔里共鸣，那一刻的迹部却毫无自觉，只是贴着忍足迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，内心也被奇妙的充盈感填满了。大概那是他第一次发觉，鳞次栉比的楼群里出现了家的概念。

如今互通近况变成了一种奢侈。忍足每两三个月去援外中心补充物资，那时才有可能用现代通讯工具联络迹部，运气不好的话反复确认手机也等不来消息。迹部终于意识到自己曾经对忍足多么残忍，总是自作主张地到来和离开，不留下讯息也不会产生负担。两人以前的身份好像发生了互换，忍足变成了那只来回迁徙的候鸟，迹部则变成了留守原地等候归乡的人。

原来牵挂和等待一个人，是这么难熬的事情。

忍足做事有自己的固执，迹部无意干涉他的死心眼。他们是独立的个体，成年人懂得为做出的选择负责，爱护对方并不只有一种表现形式。忍足在一年半后回国休整，扔了行李就回房间里闷头大睡。迹部瞧他几个小时后还没动静，悄悄溜进卧室里查看情况，接近了他鼻息间鼓出的呼吸。忍足晒黑了一个色号，乱蓬蓬的头发和野人似的，下巴上绕着一圈青茬，五指还紧紧揪着被子不放。

迹部被眼前这个画面吓了一跳，在找出面膜给他刷上厚厚一层急救之前，先小心地把忍足的脑袋抱进怀里，感受着他此时此刻的情绪波动。忍足像个缺乏安全感的初生婴儿，在黑暗之中抿着嘴唇一声不吭，双手绕到迹部的后背合拢了。掠过忍足略显闪烁的目光，迹部抬手穿进他油腻的头发里，毫无嫌弃地一下一下梳着。忍足维持原先的姿势一动不动，缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

他们的呼吸变得很轻，窗外的天空开始蒙蒙发亮。

忍足呆了几天就必须回去，临走前按迹部的意思刮了胡子，头发也在后脑勺扎成小揪，整个人看上去精神不少。他拖着行李箱站在门口的逆光里，老实交代再过一年就能结束援外任务。忍足的衬衣领口沾着淡淡的香水味，迹部认得自己精心调制的那款，他满意地捏了一把忍足的肩膀。

“别给本大爷在外面丢人。”他说。

忍足直到任务结束也没经历过撤离。如同欧洲小伙所说，他们在的营地相对而言不算动乱，最大的问题在于人手不足。远方的爆炸和火光把天空染成红色，忍足把这些末日景象当作生活里的符号，在闷热的帐篷里进行连续不断的手术。没有巡回护士擦拭额头上的汗，忍足摘掉口罩时更有如释重负的感觉。

“又结束了一天，感觉如何？”小伙笑着看忍足取下外科手套，“你们这些医生都太棒了，不像我只能和无聊的表格打交道。”

“生命可是很沉重的，你的原话。”忍足反驳。

“我也动过学医的念头，没考上。”小伙和忍足穿过简陋的病区，“大学毕业后混了几年日子，女朋友劈腿和别的男人跑了。我那时觉得生活没什么意思，正好看到报纸上营地的志愿招募，第二天就提交了申请。”

“这么轻易的决定？”

“说来奇怪，我在这里反而慢慢活了过来。”他们低头钻出了帐篷，“也许还会呆上许多年，我也不知道。人在面对恐惧时会产生奇妙的反应，比如我赶上撤离那次，晚上躲在睡袋里强迫自己休息，土地都跟着枪声在震。你猜我在梦里见到谁了？我的初恋！头发还和小时候一样直，穿着她那条最喜欢的连衣裙。”

“如果你想得出你还爱着她的结论，不如明天就买张机票回家。”

小伙难得沉默了半晌。“她得癌症去世了……所以我才想学医的。”他最后说。

夕阳刺进忍足的眼睛里，他们一言不发地走回了居住的院子。忍足在生活里欠缺健全的共情机制，医生的职业身份加重了这个症状，离开虚构世界之后他一概以冷漠理性的态度示人。他知道欧洲小伙早已从过去走出来，也不愿打扰室友回忆后的自我治愈过程，反正一到晚上就会恢复往日的没心没肺。但忍足被他的部分自白吸引了，端着下巴陷入了沉思。

他没想到自己也会置身于相似的境地。那个下午一如往常，灰尘和硝烟都悬浮在空气里，忍足坐在桌前询问病人的情况，墙壁上的挂表指向三点十五。卫生情况造成的免疫系统疾病，他在营地见过太多一致的病例，除了无奈也只能重复千篇一律的医嘱。附近传来孩子们的嬉闹声，窗沿边的小鸟卷起一段阳光。时间作为一个概念变得含混不清，忍足的脑海也被云雾糊住了。

——爆炸就在那一瞬间发生。砰地一声巨响，脑海里的那团云雾散开来。

忍足的耳膜承受了巨大的压力，意识到比以往任何一次都更接近中心，甚至感受到了扑在脸上的热浪。平光镜随之震到了地上，还有从桌上掉下来的纸笔和金属器械。忍足在混乱的尖叫和哭喊声中抬起头，忍不住呛得剧烈咳嗽了几声。欧洲小伙骂骂咧咧地跑过来，和灰头土脸的忍足比了个手势。

“那群小兔崽子们一定是挖到老炸弹了！”他捏紧了拳头，“你没事吧？待会送过来的说不定什么样，还得指望你重装回去呢。”

小伙撂下机关枪似的话就快速跑了出去，所过之处从地上掀起一片灰。其他同事也在回过神后陆续恢复行动，忍足却被硬邦邦地钉在了原地，笔直地盯着脚边的平光镜。向来以冷静自傲的他，双手还在不受控制地颤抖。那是他第一次和死亡擦肩而过，闭上眼睛却看到了记忆里的脸。阳光跳跃在那丛金色的头发里，迹部侧过脸来微微扬起下巴，展开了一个摄人心魄的笑容。

他轻轻念了小景的名字。

迹部周末有午睡的习惯，扎到被窝里进入另一个世界。他被蓬扑在窗户上的雨点带回现实，依稀分辨出木框在摇晃的声音。顺着屋檐垂落的雨线连绵不断，闪电让整座城市忽明忽暗，迹部点亮了床头的手机屏幕，划过一排无意义的邮件提醒。他就在这时闻到了饭菜的香味，难以置信地抬起了眼皮。忍足的任务即将在下周正式结束，接机的专车都安排妥当，除非某个家伙行程变动也不知会。

一双光脚塞进拖鞋里，迹部推开门看到了厨房里的光亮。忍足在灶台前的白雾里移动，揭开锅盖观察里面的炖肉。他穿着家里的棉质睡衣，围裙不松不紧地系在腰间，头发也像被修剪过的样子。迹部在门框那一格停住了，恍惚以为自己穿越回了从前借宿的日子，从睡梦回到现实就理所当然地跑到厨房里觅食。忍足如同回忆里的那组镜头一样侧过半张脸，拖着平和的声音和他打招呼。

“睡醒了？”他明知故问。

“不是下周才回来吗？”迹部反问。

忍足预料到了这个问题，不无无辜地脱口而出道，“交接工作提前完成了，我们那里又没有信号。”他反手拧小了灶台的火，视线经过迹部的脸又移开。

迹部看穿了他试图掩藏的局促不安，这回没打算再留任何余地，其实他们都知道答案的。忍足后背贴上冰凉的流理台，后续发言全被迹部堵回了喉咙，鼻梁甚至撞得有点疼。迹部牢牢地掌控住他按在桌面上的手，指缝间时而漏出变幻的光线。他们的嘴唇咬在一起，热量辐射在彼此的身上，短暂的分离后又再次重合。原本搁在两人中间的那笔账被勾销了。

“真碍事。”迹部摘掉忍足的眼镜，理直气壮地发表抱怨。

栽进沙发里的时候，忍足庆幸起来自己调火的先见之明。迹部垂下的刘海挂在他鼻尖上，俩人互相望进对方的眼睛里。忍足有许多想对迹部说的话，包括被炉里也许比沙发更暖和这件事，但迹部的当务之急似乎是剥开他的衣服。他们的双手在衣服下面打架，映在墙壁上的两个黑影也胡搅蛮缠。迹部仔细啄着忍足的眼睛和睫毛，俩人窄小的空间里结满了丝状的情感。他想起了某个时期曾经反复出现的梦境，更加不知餍足地汲取思念的气息，最后把脑袋埋进了忍足的头发里。

“留在我身边。”他的告白听起来像求婚。

夏天结束的时候，他们去了京都的花火大会，在拜访完忍足的本家之后。

那时忍足已经正式转到小儿外科，出乎意料地得到了父亲和教授的支持，奋斗在医学第一线的人没有高低之分，即使有惋惜也充分尊重他的个人选择。小儿外科的医局长听说后高兴坏了，恨不得在诊室门口拉一条宣传横幅。忍足医生深受小病人们的喜爱，办公桌上收了一盒子的手工折纸和感谢卡片，然而在病患家属前还是保持着不苟言笑的样子。他过去生活的裂隙渐渐合上了，如今在自己的领地里温吞地前行，没有别人制定的标准和规矩。

难民营的欧洲小伙给他写了信，说自己明年准备回家重考医学院了，希望忍足也找到了最重要的东西。他字里行间流露出心理斗争的痕迹，忍足在回信里传达了真诚的祝福，他们都还有大把的时光可以试错。忍足想起清空宿舍离开难民营的那天，闷热的天气和报到的时候一样糟糕。小伙帮忙把行李搬上大卡车，说忍足好像和刚认识时不一样了。“眼睛里有东西了。”他意味深长地说。

忍足没有做回应。他拉上副驾驶座位的门，玻璃窗反出正午刺眼的阳光。巨大的车轮辗过泥路，途径躲在树下乘凉的孩子们，兴奋地抬手指向这个铁皮做的庞然大物。营地的回忆依次在脑内倒放，直到天空压得更低，前方的道路越来越开阔。

“现状改变？”迹部重复道。

“做一个选项，然后是更多的分支。放弃沉没成本不容易，大家都怕被错误选择带向死路。”忍足说，“其实只是现状改变而已，变好变坏都是进入下一个阶段。”

“没什么用的理论。所以你做好准备改姓迹部了？”

“那样在医院会乱套的。”忍足吐槽。

拐过狭窄的街巷口，世界在明亮的色彩中被拧开了音量，不由分说地灌进耳朵里。小吃摊大叔的叫卖声、少女踩在石板路的木屐声、热闹人群的歌舞声。花火大会不是计划内的行程，纯粹来自于忍足回家路上的心血来潮。他们走过一路流光般的景色，夏日晚风里是棉花糖和糯米团子的味道，迎面还碰上了勾肩搭背的校服少年，背着黑书包刚从附近的车站赶来。

十五岁那年也有过这么一场花火大会。忍足和迹部轻易脱离了正选的大部队，在五花八门的摊位前驻足停留。迹部对平民的庆祝方式感到好奇，眉眼间难得流露出十几岁孩子的神情，在忍足的忽悠下尝遍了所有特色小吃。他还和一池的金鱼过不去，挽起袖子撒网的架势差点吓着老板，结果反而没有忍足来的得心应手。他们最后在海边的沙滩席地而坐，等待一轮又一轮烟花升上夜空。

月亮挂在深蓝的天幕里，海浪拍打着白色的沙子。迹部注视着袋子里游来游去的小鱼，转头在空中和忍足的目光交叠。他背后一切都是模糊的光圈，镜腿旁边还缀着菱形的光点。忍足在触手可及的距离笑得很淡，迹部能看到自己融化在他的瞳孔里。十余秒的对视里谁也没有说话，背景里其他人的说话声都消失了。忍足的嘴唇动了动，骤然升起的烟花照亮了他的脸。后来迹部回想起那个画面，当时忍足似乎是想说点什么，却被纷涌而来的变化吞没了。

“我以为你不喜欢这种场合。”三十五岁的迹部侧过脸说。

“偶尔的话不讨厌。”忍足不以为意，“你瞧，大家都聚集在海边的指定区域看烟花，实际上这里的半山腰有更好的视角。”

“你怎么发现这块地方的？”

“小时候和谦也迷路了……”

“果然是那个堂弟啊，你们两个是笨蛋吗？”

星星点点的光落在山脚下，再往远处是一望无垠的大海。忍足看了一会儿，拉过迹部的手团在掌心，忽而穿过树叶的风也变得宁静。许多年的片段在脑海里一闪而过，或许早在他们真正察觉到之前，联系和回应就已经悄无声息地建立。

找到扎根的地方之后，就不必再迁徙。

END


End file.
